


Little Notes

by basic_unicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle Loves Her Books, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Beginnings, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, They are so in love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basic_unicorn/pseuds/basic_unicorn
Summary: Rumple leaves little notes around for Belle on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was supposed to have been posted ON Valentine's Day but my muse decided to kick me in the shin and pout for a few days. Having persevered, I hope you enjoy this slice of self-indulgent fluffy nonsense. Please be aware that while I have written this for the end of season 6, I haven't actually WATCHED that whole season so I can only hope that things make sense in the context of the story.  
> I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes. Comments are, as always, welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> If you wanna come chat about Rumbelle and all its goodness, please check me out on tumblr [basicallyunicorn](https://basicallyunicorn.tumblr.com/).

The warm sun of the morning leaked through the half-open curtains of their bedroom window and reached Belle’s face, easing her away from the land of dreams. Silence and light enveloped her and she sat up in instant confusion. Waking up usually meant Gideon was crying or the alarm was buzzing but her stomach clenched in worry as she looked over to the left side of the bed and found it cold and empty.

No Rumple next to her, no Gideon crying in the next room…Belle scrambled out of bed and threw on her dressing gown, panic in her steps as the feeling of wrong itched in her skin. She checked Gideon’s room first and when she looked at his empty crib with the blankets folded neatly at the foot, she bit back a sob and raced to the bedroom, snatching her phone from beside the bed. It took a few seconds for her hands to stop shaking long enough to hit the first number on her speed dial. 

“He’s gone! He’s not in his crib and oh gods, what’s happening?” She couldn’t stop the flood of panic as soon as the line connected, not even bothering to say hello.

“Sweetheart, he’s fine. I’ve got him at the shop with me,” Rumple said in a soothing voice. “Did you not see the nightstand?”

“See the...no, I woke up to you gone and him gone and, he’s fine?” She looked over towards her nightstand and, at last, noticed a single yellow rose sitting in a glass of water and a note tucked under the edge.

“I’m sorry, love,” Rumple was saying as she stared at the folded note. “I thought you would have noticed. I didn’t mean to worry you.” He sounded as panicked as she had been only moments before.

Letting out her breath with a small groan, Belle ran a hand through her hair and set about slowing her racing heart. “And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped straight to the worst possibility.”

“It’s not your fault,” Rumple said in a soft voice. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“Hey, you only get one ‘I’m sorry’ per incident, remember?” With her pulse back to normal, she opened the note and smiled at her husband’s slightly crooked penmanship. “And me being silly barely counts.”

“You weren’t being silly and there’ll never be enough sorry’s, no matter what that blasted cricket says,” Rumple grumbled, the argument familiar enough that Belle shook her head but ignored it to read over the note.

_Dearest,_  
_Happy Valentines Day, my love._  
_You take such good care of us and ask for so little, but I needed to do something.  
Breakfast is downstairs, the library is being watched over, and I’ve taken Gideon with me to the shop.  
The days is yours. Please, indulge my desire to spoil you for this day at least._  
_I love you beyond reason._  
_Rumple_

“Oh, Rumple, I love you too.” She clutched the note to her chest and closed her eyes as an overwhelming feeling of fondness rushed through her. “But now I feel like a complete loon. I didn’t even realize what day it was.”

“A new mother is never a loon,” Rumple assured her. “Your gift to me can be accepting this day of leisure without protest.”

She giggled and rolled over on the bed, kicking her legs up and feeling so very cherished in the light of Rumple’s devotion. “Deal.”

“Enjoy your day, dearest.” The adoration in his voice brought the prickling of tears to her eyes but Belle didn’t want to cry.

“I’ll see you later,” she said, placing a soft kiss against the note in her hand as she hung up the phone.

_That impossible man._

With another self-indulgent smile, Belle hurried through her morning ritual and then made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Sitting on the table was another rose, this one of palest pink, next to a steaming cup of tea, a plate of blueberry dotted pancakes, and her copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray, a book she’d never gotten to finish before her life became baby toys and diapers and midnight feedings. A second note stuck out from the pages of the book and she snatched it up as soon as she sat down.

_Darling,_  
_I find myself thinking fondly of the days when I could look over and see you with your face buried in the newest book to catch your eye, unaware that your tea was stone cold.  
I’ve spelled the dishes to keep your breakfast warm while you eat so please, relax, read, and enjoy._  
_Forever yours,_  
_Rumple._

A blush settled over her features, well aware that he wasn’t just talking about their life in Storybrooke, but also the times in The Dark Castle when he’d find her in the kitchen, tea cold and fire almost to embers while she read. Opening the book to the first page, Belle fed pieces of pancake into her mouth with one hand while she turned pages with the other, this morning’s panic forgotten in the face of her husband’s romantic gesture.

Lunchtime found Belle settled on the large leather couch in the living room, a blanket over her legs and her ever warm cup of tea on the end table. After finishing the Oscar Wilde novel, she’d moved onto the first book in a list Henry put together during one of their many literature discussions. She’d paused to giggle over the descriptions of some rather silly dwarves when she heard the doorbell ringing.

A smiling Henry greeted her at the door holding a takeout bag from Granny’s, a white rose, and another note.

Hello, Henry,” she said with a smile, waving him into the house. “I take it these are for me?”

“Grandpa said you wouldn’t remember to eat unless I stopped by,” Henry answered her, handing her the rose and note while he took the bag to the kitchen.

“Your grandpa worries too much about my eating habits,” Belle grumbled in retaliation but there was no heat in her words, too happy with her special day to truly complain.

She decided to ignore the fact that Rumple was right. She could read straight through lunch and dinner if he didn’t remind her. Tucking the note into her bra, she joined Henry in the kitchen and giggled at the mountain of food now sitting on her counters.

“Please tell me you’re joining me for lunch,” she said as she placed her white rose in with the pink one on the table. “There’s no way I can eat all of this.”

“Oh, I can if you want me to,” Henry said with a bright grin. “Grandpa just said to buy lunch for myself too and I was kinda hungry.”

“Yes, please. Unless you’ve somewhere you’re supposed to be.” She squinted her eyes at him, unwilling to upset one of his mothers by stealing him away.

“Both my moms are at work and today was a short day at school,” Henry answered, opening sandwich containers, golden fries wrapped in paper, and a brown bag of chocolate cookies. “Are you enjoying your day off?”

Belle nodded as she took half a turkey and swiss sandwich from the pile. “I love my son to death but it’s been wonderful to have the peace and quiet to enjoy a good book.” She wanted to read her note but it could wait until Henry left so she searched for another topic of conversation. “I started on The Hobbit this afternoon. I’ve just reached the part where Bilbo has dwarves for dinner.”

“Awesome! And after you read the book, we should watch the movie.”

She spent lunch talking books and movie adaptations with her husband’s grandson and when she couldn’t eat another bite, Henry gave her a warm hug and said his goodbyes. She wondered if it would be possible to invite him over for dinner more often, if he would enjoy getting to know Gideon and Rumple without all the extra baggage.

_We should set up an appointment with him and Archie to talk about that._

The note in her bra poked at her when she took up her place on the couch again and she pulled it out with a smile. Rumple intrusting his grandson with the delivery warmed her heart and she decided that starting up family dinners couldn’t be the worst idea.

_My love,_  
_As I’m sequestered in my shop with Gideon and today’s list of property complaints, Henry agreed to play delivery man._  
_I believe he was as surprised by my call as I was by his agreement. I hope your day has been a true oasis of books, blankets, and tea._  
_I have another surprise for you so if you agree, please meet me at the shop at half-past five. Check the second bedroom for your next gift._  
_Eternally yours,_  
_Rumple_

_(P.S. Stop wrinkling your nose at me and go check the bedroom)._

Since she had wrinkled her nose when she read about a surprise, she laughed at the reminder that her husband knew her so well and ran up the stairs to check the bedroom. Technically it was the third bedroom of the house but since the other room had changed into Gideon’s nursery, it took the second spot and the small room in the attic became third. Pondering about bedroom specifics kept her heart from pounding out of her chest as she walked into the room hiding another gift.

A garment bag lay on the bed and a small pink box sat next to it and it all looked delightfully innocuous. She found tags on each item, one that said “wear me” on the garment bag and one that said “for your bath” on the box. Within the box, nestled among white and pink tissue paper, lay two bottles of bath oil, a small sugar scrub container, and something labeled a bath bomb. Everything smelled like roses and sweetness and Belle took a long sniff, her mouth curling in a slow smile.

Pulling out her phone, Belle checked the time and then grabbed the box off the bed, saving the garment bag for after she’d relaxed in a bath. She resisted the urge to call Rumple, certain that if she knew her husband, he would make the wait worth the anxiety. It also warmed her heart to have that thought now, instead of feeling like something awful might be on the horizon.

_We’ve come so far, our love has survived so much, and I’m so utterly happy._

She hummed as the bathtub filled with steaming water, drizzling her new oils into the steady stream. After reading the instructions on the bath bomb, she dropped it in as well and watched it fizz into bright pink bubbles. The entire experience felt decadent as she stripped and lowered herself into the tub and any tension she held melted into the hot water as she closed her eyes and let the rose fragrance envelope her senses, thinking about what Rumple could possibly be planning.

After drying off and twisting her hair up into a towel, Belle moved back to the bedroom and opened the garment bag. Inside was a gorgeous light blue cotton dress patterned with tiny blue flowers and she pulled it out with a delighted squeal. The soft material draped perfectly around her and she instantly knew how she would accessorize her new dress.

While she didn’t want to call him, she couldn’t resist sending Rumple a text to let him know she’d opened her presents.

***It’s beautiful, thank you.***

He answered back as she was waiting for her hair to dry enough to style.

***You’re welcome, love.***

The excitement built as Belle readied herself to leave. She took her three roses and put them in a vase on the table, placing the folded notes around the thin glass container like little sentries. She spent more time than she’d have liked deciding what to wear under her dress but finally settled on a matching undergarment set of dark blue satin and lace. The chance that Rumple might see the lingerie was slim with Gideon around but she could live in her hope. Checking the time again, she slipped on a pair of nude pumps, grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out of the house.

Evening lights flickered on the streets as she walked along the sidewalk, making Storybrooke feel like a realm all its own in the darkening world. She waved at Snow and David as they pushed a sleeping Neal home in his stroller, unwilling to stop and chat when Rumple was waiting for her. 

The pawnshop quickly came into view, the lights in the windows, warm and yellow, beckoned her forward and into her husband’s sanctuary. Instead of entering right away, Belle stopped at the window and peered into the shop, searching for where Rumple might be hiding. He stood front and center behind the counter and waved at her, seeing her clearly from the large front window. With a strange burst of joy in her chest, Belle leaned forward and huffed out a breath of warm air against the glass. It fogged in the cool evening breeze and she could see Rumple’s distorted face frown in confusion. Using her index finger, she drew a large heart in the condensation, putting R+B in the middle before it could fade away. She heard a faint bark of laughter through the window and smiled, pleased with her spontaneous romantic gesture.

“Won’t you come in?” He called out to her, his voice more enticing to Belle than any siren song.

Pushing through the door and into the dim lighting of the shop, she answered Rumple’s soft grin with one of her own and twirled in her new dress before walking to the counter. 

“You’re breathtaking,” Rumple said in an awed tone, the one that sent shivers down her spine because it’s always only for her.

“My husband has impeccable taste,” she answered, coming around the counter to press a kiss to his cheek. “And a penchant for sneaky surprises.”

“Not so sneaky,” he said, tracing a finger over her cheek. “I left a note.”

“Mmm, I suppose I can concede that point.” She looked around for Gideon’s travel carrier. “Where’s our son?”

Rumple leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “He’s with Regina.”

“Wait, what?”

“It’s fine,” Rumple assured her, running his hands along her arms. “She said something about nostalgia for Henry’s early years and not having plans tonight anyway.”

“Queen Regina is our babysitter,” Belle said with a lifted eyebrow, surprised at the unexpected child care help.

“For tonight, yes.” He looked down into her eyes and she felt a slight tremble in his touch. “I promise he’s safe and perhaps reminding Regina of how often Henry cried as a child.”

Belle giggled and shook her head. “Impossible man.”

“Miracle woman,” he countered, still smiling. “Care to join me for dinner?”

She took a step back and gave a small curtsy and a cheeky smile. “I would be delighted.”

He shook his head but offered a bow of his own. “Happy Valentines Day, my love.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Rumple.”

His hand on her lower back led her through the curtain and into the back room. Candles covered the space with soft light and a low table was draped with a bright red cloth, silver cloches covering fine china plates, and a decanter filled with deep red wine. Silverware and glass glinted in the flickering lights.

“It’s beautiful,” Belle said, taking in the romance of the scene, even if it was in the back of his shop.

“While I would be happy to take you out for dinner, in a town full of happy endings, Valentine’s Day gets a bit, crowded.” He pulled his jacket off and draped it over a chair. “I hope you don’t mind the privacy?”

She leaned forward and tugged on his tie, bringing his head down to kiss him with gentle pecks to his mouth and cheeks. “Privacy is perfect.”

Flashing her a bright smile, Rumple pulled out her chair and helped her up to the table. A cloud of steam billowed from her plate as he pulled the cloche away and she breathed in the spiced aroma of sliced roast chicken on a bed of fluffy couscous.

“That smells delicious,” she said, taking in the heady mix of spices. “What is it?”

Rumple sat down and uncovered his own dish. “The only Agrabian dish I thought I could make without too much trouble.” His sheepish grin made her want to reach across the table and kiss him breathless. “The chicken is slow-roasted in some of their favorite spices and usually, they make this complicated wheat stuffing, but I thought we’d be safer with an alternative.”

She grinned and took another long sniff. “A taste of Agraba, I love it.”

“A promise,” he said, his eyes soft as he watched her. “The worlds are still out there just waiting to be explored.”

“I think battling Gideon’s sleep patterns is enough adventure for now,” she said with a cheeky grin.

His own grin answered her and he poured them each a glass of wine as she took a small bite of the chicken, marveling at the burst of flavor. Dinner passed in waves of conversation, broken up with moments of comfortable silence, holding hands across the table and happy to be together in the quiet candlelight of the evening. Dessert turned out to be a delicate layered pastry of nuts and sugar, all soaked in a sweet honey sauce. Belle couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her mouth at the first bite.

“I take that to mean it meets with your approval?” Rumple asked as he watched her eat the small pastry.

“Please tell me you made this,” she said as she licked honey off her lips. “I might need this for the rest of my life.”

“Yes, I made it.” He shook his head at her and reached forward, wiping a smudge of sugar from the corner of her mouth. “And if you keep making sounds like that, I’ll keep you supplied with baklava forever.”

She blushed and slid the last bit of pastry into her mouth, his touch sparking warmth far beyond what sugar and wine could ever produce. She let out a calculated moan and watched his eyes darken at the sound.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Taking the last of her wine and swallowing it down, Belle stood up and walked over to Rumple, pushing at his chair until he slid it away from the table and she could nestle herself into his lap.

“Happy Valentines Day,” she whispered, stroking a strand of hair away from his temple. “I love you.”

Rumple wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and pressing their foreheads together. “I love you too, so much.”

“Today’s been perfect. I can’t remember the last time I got to spend an entire day reading.”

“That makes me very happy to hear. You deserve more time with your beloved books”

Belle cupped his face with her hands and planted a soft kiss on his nose. “I did miss you though, you and Gideon.”

“We missed you too, but we managed.” He reciprocated her kiss with one of his own. “Luckily, Gideon takes after you and wrapped our mayor around his little fist in minutes. She practically begged for babysitting privileges."

“Are you sure he’s alright?” She looked over at her purse. “Maybe we should call, just to check.”

A low chuckle vibrated through Rumple’s chest and he ran a hand up and down her back. “He’s fine and most likely sleeping. Henry’s there with his mom and you know he’d never let anything happen, relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” she said with a frown. “I haven’t seen him all day.”

“He’ll be back tomorrow, crying for his mama, and everything will be right with the world.” Pulling her into a tight hug, he placed gentle kisses along her neck. “For now, I intend to focus on you, dear wife.”

Humming as his stubble rasped against her skin, Belle slowly exhaled and let the worry about Gideon drift away in her husband’s embrace. She could have stayed in his arms for hours, letting him kiss her senseless, but something annoyingly sharp dug into her hip when she shifted and Belle pulled away to look towards his pants pocket. The outline of a box stood out against his trousers and she nudged it with her knuckles.

“What’s this?” she asked before Rumple could distract her again.

“Hm?” He looked up in confusion but when she tapped his pocket again, his expression cleared and his lips curled in a shy half-smile. “Oh, something a tad more traditional.”

He pulled out a small box with a dark blue bow on top and a note tucked into the ribbon. “For you, if you’ll have it.”

“You already gave me a whole day of reading, a new dress, and this lovely dinner,” Belle said, half-hearted indignation coloring her words. “I don’t need anything else.”

“It’s not about need,” Rumple retorted, pushing the box into her hand. “Please, allow me this one last indulgence.”

Narrowing her eyes at him, even as a smile threatened to spread across her face, Belle took the box and pulled out the note. Rumple’s hands drifted to her arms and she basked in his gentle stroking touches as she read.

_Belle,_  
_My fondest desire is to see you happy for the rest of our days. I see you, I love you, I choose you._  
_As long as you allow it, I’ll stay with you, forever._  
_Happy Valentines Day._  
_Your husband._

His hands came up and cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tears from her eyes as she looked at him, unable to hide the ache of love overflowing and spilling out of her into a wide smile.

“You’ve missed your calling, husband of mine,” she said, breathing deep to settle her racing heart. “The greeting card companies will be jealous.”

Laughter burst between them at her quip and he tapped her nose with his fingertip. “Open your present.”

Pulling the ribbon free, she wound it around her wrist and opened the simple white box. Nestled inside was a chain woven of fine gold threads, holding a tiny sculpted rose pendant. It was small and delicate and she knew immediately that this hadn’t been purchased, but made especially for her.

“It’s lovely,” she said in a whisper, running her hand over the thin leaves of the metal flower. “How long did it take you to make this?”

“A few days or so, but it’s time well spent if you like it.” Brushing her hair back over her shoulders, he searched her eyes. “Do you?”

“Yes, I do.” She gasped and clutched the box to her chest as an idea burst into her head like the flare of a lightbulb.

“What?”

She bit her lip and looked between her new necklace and Rumple’s face before gathering her courage. “Marry me.”

He chuckled. “We’re already married, remember?”

Belle wrinkled her nose at him. “Yes, I know, I was there.” Her pulse quickened as the idea took firm root in her mind. “But this world has a custom. It’s called vow renewal. A couple stands in front of their friends and family and reaffirms their commitment to each other.”

She watched clarity spread across Rumple’s face and his eyes clouded with unshed tears as he stared at her.

“And this is something you would want?” he asked in a shaky voice.

She nodded, hoping he understood her meaning. “I love that our wedding was something special, only for us, but there’s been so much change and heartache since then.” His hands clenched at her dress as she brought up, however lightly, the pain they’d been through since that day. “I want to stand in front of the whole world and choose us, all over again.”

His breath caught in his throat and he pulled her in for a crushing kiss, desperate love bleeding into her like ink through parchment.

“Ask me again,” he said in a rough voice once they came back up for air.

She took his face in her hands and stared into those gorgeous brown eyes she adored. “Rumplestiltskin, will you marry me, again?”

“Yes.”


End file.
